


For Friends

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Foursome, M/M, Menstruation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a menstruation kink, and Kurt rounds up Rachel (and Rachel's girlfriend Quinn) to help them out. Rachel and Blaine get it on, Kurt and Quinn decide to join them. For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=24902123#t24902123">this prompt on the glee kinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Friends

Quinn corners him before glee, a determined set to her mouth and Kurt raises an eyebrow, questioning.

"Rachel's parents are gone this weekend," Quinn says, leaning in conspiratorially. Kurt can see Rachel watching them, not as covertly as she thinks she is, eyes flitting toward them, face flushed.

"And?" Kurt replies. That's only half the equation. Quinn smirks at him. She holds up a small, wrapped box, and Kurt pulls his eyes off Rachel, who, watching Quinn, has now literally started squirming in her seat and. Oh. Kurt's pretty sure he knows what's in the box.

"Come over for seven, ok?" Quinn says, and she hands Kurt the wrapped box. "If you're late, we're starting without you."

-

 _Meet me under the bleachers_ , Kurt hits send just as Glee ends. He watches Blaine's phone light up in his hand. Blaine reads the text and glances up at Kurt, curious, eyes widening when Kurt holds up the box. He nods, and Kurt watches him tap on his phone.

 _can't wait_

Kurt leaves first, quickly walking toward the school's back exit, pushing the doors open. January in Lima is cold, and he bundles his scarf around him, hiking his bag up. He heads for the bleachers, the chosen McKinley spot for clandestine anything. Fortunately, when it's this cold, it's deserted. The smokers at McKinley just aren't that dedicated.

It doesn't take Blaine long to show, buttoning his peacoat while he walks, and by the time he reaches Kurt there's a flush across his cheeks from the cold, but he's smiling. Kurt leans into Blaine's kiss when it comes, smiling as he pulls back.

"I have something for you," Kurt says, and he holds out the wrapped gift. "It's from Quinn. And Rachel."

Kurt's words get the reaction he wants; Blaine nearly fumbles the box, fingers suddenly clumsy. They've been talking about this, for weeks, months. Only recently had the four of them decided, come to the agreement. Then they'd been waiting. Kurt watches Blaine carefully untape the paper from the box, sliding a finger under it and lifting.

Blaine's breathing is already laboured, and Kurt takes advantage of the distraction of the wrapping to step behind him, tug Blaine up against his chest, hands on his hips, chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder so he can see. Blaine leans into him, taking a deep breath before he opens the box fully.

Kurt feels the shiver that runs through Blaine's body, hears the low, almost pained sound he makes. He knows that if he reached a hand down, he'd find Blaine's dick more than half hard in his jeans. He's got a good guess what's in the box. Kurt tucks his face into Blaine's neck, so he can still see, but so he can nuzzle, too. He brushes his lips over Blaine's jawline, and down to his neck, and just as Blaine pulls the gift from the box, he bites, gentle, and then grins when Blaine fists the panties and groans.

Because that's what's in the box. A pair of Rachel's panties, given to them by her girlfriend. They're pretty; small pink polka dots on a darker pink background, and a large red stain across the crotch.

"Oh," Blaine breathes, and Kurt watches him, carefully. Blaine seems hesitant, like the gesture is bigger than he knows how to handle. Which, Kurt reasons, it is. Considering the stained, _bloodied_ panties are more than a gift. They're an invitation.

"We need to be there at seven," Kurt says, and he kisses Blaine's neck, pulling away.

"Kurt, I just." Blaine starts, then pauses, fisting the panties again. "Are you sure? I know this isn't your thing. It couldn't be further from your thing. And it's so weird and-"

"Hey," Kurt cuts him off, and turns Blaine so he's facing him, palming Blaine's cheek, the other than closing around Blaine's clenched fist, around the panties. "We already talked about this. You don't get to be ashamed of this, not anymore. It's your kink, and there's nothing wrong with a kink. I love you, I know you love me. we're lucky enough to have two friends who are willing to help us indulge your kink, no strings attached, ok?"

Kurt's looking forward to it, actually. He'd tried to explain to Blaine what he got from it, and had ended up boiling it down to a little bit of exhibitionsism, a little bit of dominance and a little bit of voyeurism, all at once. Basically, if Blaine was going to get off as hard as Kurt knew he would, Kurt was into it.

"I love you," Blaine says, and Kurt smiles, leaning in and kissing him again. "So much."

"C'mon," Kurt says, and he takes Blaine's hand, the one wrapped around the panties. "Stash those somewhere, and let's go back to my house. We can try, futiley I'm sure, to do some homework before we have to go."

Blaine nods, dazed, and lets Kurt lead him to the car.

-

Homework is, as Kurt had assumed, a useless endeavour. Blaine is fidgety, blushing and high-strung and Kurt's reacting to the tension in his own way. Finally, at 6:30, he snaps his history book closed, startling Blaine.

"Go upstairs," Kurt says, leaning in to whisper at Blaine. "And take care of yourself before we leave. I won't have you embarrassing yourself in front of Rachel or Quinn. They'll never let me live it down."

Blaine looks at him, grateful, and then bolts from the table to Kurt's bedroom, leaving Kurt to tidy up, smirking.

Kurt gives him fifteen minutes, then stands at the bottom of the stairs, Blaine's coat in hand.

"Blaine, we have to go. We'll be late."

Blaine comes down the steps two at a time, hair in disarray, and Kurt can see the marks where Blaine's bitten into his own lip, and he'd put money that the panties are in Blaine's pants pocket, possibly a little more stained than they were when Blaine opened them this afternoon.

Kurt helps Blaine into his coat, and then sends a quick text to Quinn, telling her they're on their way. The drive takes ten minutes, and they pull up at Rachel's house with two minutes to spare. Kurt goes to open his door, hop out, but Blaine's hand on his arm stops him.

"I love you," Blaine says, and Kurt turns, facing him for a second.

"I know, Blaine Warbler. I love you too. Come on. Quinn's going to kill us if we're late."

It's Kurt who ends up knocking on the door, and Rachel answers, and, judging from the look of her, Quinn hadn't waited until they were late to start without them. Rachel smiles, though, and adjusts her badly mussed clothes, looking abashed.

"Come in, please," she says, and Kurt shrugs out of his coat, carefully hanging it up. When he turns back around, Blaine and Rachel are standing just too far apart for it to be natural, and neither of them are looking at each other. Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes, and steps between them, divesting Blaine of his coat and handing  
it to Rachel, who starts, then takes it, hanging it up next to Kurt's.

"Oh my god, are you going to awkwardly stand in the hall all night?" Quinn calls from the top of the stairs, and it's enough to make Rachel giggle, which makes Blaine giggle, both of them blushing. "Come on!"

The three of them tromp up the steps to Rachel's room, where Quinn's already in her bra and panties, adjusting the fitted sheet of Rachel's bed. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Quinn shoots him a look, smug.

"Plastic sheet underneath. We can just throw everything out before Rachel's dads get back. Then we don't have to worry about the mess."

It's genius, and Kurt reminds himself not to underestimate Quinn's resourcefulness. It was, afterall, thanks to her that this was happening.

Blaine's still standing awkwardly, as is Rachel, the two of them about two feet apart, and Kurt clears his throat, cocking his head toward the bed when Blaine looks at him, bewildere and anxious.

"Ok, Blaine," Kurt says, somewhat exasperated. "Show Rachel and Quinn what's in your pocket."

Blaine looks at him, surprised that Kurt's calling him out, but he reaches into his pocket, eyes downcast. He pulls the panties out, and Quinn glances from them to Kurt, confused. Blaine shrugs, smiling a little, and hands them back to Rachel, who takes them, eyes widening with realization.

"He came in them," she says, and Kurt watches Blaine's adam's apple shift as he swallows, still looking at the ground. When Kurt turns to look at Quinn, she's giving him an approving look, impressed. Rachel drops the panties to the ground and closes the couple of steps towards Blaine, finally given enough motivation to make the first move.

She kisses him, and Kurt watches Blaine sink into it, hesitant at first, hands ill-placed, eyes open. But apparently Blaine's too worked up to over-think it, and Kurt smirks when he sees Blaine go for it, lick at Rachel's mouth, hands slipping over her waist, down to her ass, pulling her against him. Blaine must be hard, by now, and when Rachel whimpers into the kiss, Blaine groans.

"Stop," Quinn says, and Rachel pulls back, panting. Blaine is hard, Kurt can now see, his dick straining at his pants, and when Quinnn nods at him, Blaine strips off his shirt, then works on his fly, tugging his pants down, leaving his boxers. Blaine steps forward to help Rachel out of her shirt, then her bra. He palms her breasts, running thumbs over them, and Kurt's own nipples tighten in response, knowing the way the calloused skin feels against them. "Lie down, before you hurt yourselves."

Quinn's trying for commanding, but her own breathing is faster, and her voice isn't nearly as composed as she's aiming for, but Kurt cuts her some slack; his own dick is already hard, and he's not sure he could even speak, yet.

Blaine and Rachel listen to Quinn, though, including the command to leave Rachel's skirt on, given just before they lie down, Blaine kneeling between Rachel's spread legs.

Kurt moves to the side of the bed, sitting down near the end, so he can see between Rachel's legs, around Blaine. He wants to be able to see what's going on, what Blaine's doing. He also wants, if he's being honest with himself, full access to Blaine's dick, so he can be as much as part of his boyfriend's pleasure as possible.

 

He can see, from this vantage point, that Rachel's wearing underwear, and the stain on these is fresh, lighter in colour. These panties are also pink, and already there's already a few brushes of faint red against Rachel's sheets from where she's squirming.

Blaine's hesitance is long gone, and as soon as Quinn nods from her new seat at the head of the bed, Blaine drops to his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, and Kurt can see him spread Rachel's thighs, thumb just brushing the red stain on her panties. Rachel shivers and Quinn moves closer to her, using her own body to prop Rachel up, the two of them against the headboard, Quinn's legs folded under Rachel. Quinn's lost her own underwear and Kurt's suddenly far more dressed  
than anyone else in the room, but for the moment, he's too distracted by Blaine to care.

With Quinn holding her up, Kurt assumes Rachel can see as well as he can when Blaine scoots a little closer and reaches his tongue out, tentatively brushing against the blood soaked across her underwear. Blaine shudders, dropping his head to Rachel's thigh, and his voice is shaking when he speaks.

"It's warm," he says, and Kurt licks his lips, because Blaine sounds _wrecked_ and they haven't even done anything.

Blaine lifts his head again, and then loops his fingers into the waistband of Rachel's panties, pulling them down, and off, tossing them aside. Kurt notes where they landed, knowing Blaine will appreciate them later. When Kurt looks back at Blaine and Rachel, Blaine's spreading Rachel open, and Kurt's shocked at how _red_  
everything is. There's already a shiny, translucent coating of red on each of Blaine's fingers, and a drip forming at the base of his palm, where it's run down an index finger. There's more blood than Kurt had thought there'd be, and Blaine's breathing is harsh enough that it's audible, loud in the quiet room.

Blaine slides two fingers into Rachel, who makes a small gasp. When Blaine pulls them back out, they're coated with blood, and Blaine pauses for only a moment before holding them to his mouth. Kurt can't see, but based on the way Blaine jerks his hips hard into the mattress, Kurt can assume that Blaine's tasting, licking Rachel's  
blood off his fingers.

"So messy," Quinn says, and it's to Rachel, her voice low. She's got a finger tracing circles around Rachel's nipple, and Rachel is watching Blaine, mouth parted. Blaine's hands are back on Rachel's pussy, spreading, gentle, and Kurt places a hand low on Blaine's back, a reminder of his presence. Blaine arches into it, then leans his head  
down, finally, fucking finally licking at Rachel's cunt.

Kurt can see the slow drag of Blaine's tongue, the way he flicks Rachel's clit at the top, and he can feel how Blaine shudders again, hips pushed down into the mattress. He licks again, and then it's like something snaps, and he pushes Rachel's thighs apart.

"Tell him you like it, Rachel," Quinn says, and as Blaine slides his tongue deep into Rachel's bloody pussy, Rachel starts talking.

"Oh, Blaine, oh, it feels so good. I'm so horny like this, I just always want something in me," Blaine slips two fingers in along his tongue, and there's blood all along Rachel's thighs, all over the sheet under them, and when Blaine turns his head to the side for a moment, Kurt catches sight of it coating Blaine's cheek and chin.

Quinn's pinching Rachel's nipples now, both hands tweaking and tugging and Rachel's encouragement is half breathless moans.

"I'm so wet, Blaine, so wet," she says, and Blaine moans. Quinn shifts Rachel out from on top of her, letting Rachel settle against the headboard, fists clenching in the sheet. "Please, lick me, god, Blaine, deeper, harder."

Quinn shifts down the bed toward Kurt, reaching up and putting a hand on his still primly buttoned shirt.

"You should fuck him," Quinn says, and Kurt nods, smirking. "I'm gonna ride her face. It's just. It's so hot, watching them."

Kurt agrees, and he starts unbuttoning his own shirt, letting it drop to the ground when he finishes. He doesn't remove his pants, but undoing his fly and shoving them far enough down his thighs gives Quinn enough time to hand him a bottle of lube. He shoots her a grateful smile and then reaches down, pulling Blaine up to his hands and knees by the hips.

Blaine groans, and looks over his shoulder, and fuck. Kurt's never seen him like this, so wrecked, desperate and needy. It's like he's a different person.

Blaine takes two fingers, easily, and Kurt twists them, firm. Blaine's turned back to Rachel, and Kurt can't see anymore, but Rachel's writhing, hips bucking up into Blaine's face and fingers where he has them buried between her thighs. Quinn's kneeling near Rachel's head, bent over and kissing her deep, swallowing up her whimpers and moans. Kurt slips a third finger into Blaine's ass, and Blaine pushes back, spreading his legs further. He's desperate and needy, more than Kurt's ever seen him and Kurt's so hard it hurts. He looks down, watching his lubed fingers stretch and spread Blaine's ass, and then when he looks back up, pulling his fingers out, Quinn's settled over Rachel's face, holding her pussy just out of Rachel's reach. Rachel's got both hands on Quinn's ass and she pulls down, Quinn tilting her head into her chest, and it's obvious to Kurt that Rachel's got her tongue as far up Quinn as she can get it. Quinn starts rocking her hips, riding Rachel's face, and then she smirks at Kurt. It's enough to snap him out of it, and he looks back down, spreading Blaine's ass, and lining himself up, pushing the head of his dick inside. Blaine drops his head into Rachel's thigh, letting out a long, low moan. He stays there, panting, until Kurt's pushed all the way in, balls deep, gripping Blaine's hips hard.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine says, and he whimpers when Kurt pulls out and thrusts back in.

"Lick her, Blaine, c'mon. Get her off on your tongue, and I'll let you come before I come on your face, covered in-," Kurt hesitates, slamming back in, and glancing at Quinn, who looks at him, eyebrow raised. "I'll come on your face, covered in Rachel's blood, so fucking dirty, Blaine."

Blaine lets out a broken sounding sob, and Kurt thrusts again when Blaine goes back to licking Rachel, three fingers inside her, and there's blood on the sheets, and halfway up Blaine's arm now, smeared across his cheek and chest and neck like war paint. It's Quinn who comes first, though, rocking once more on Rachel's face, her own fingers working her clit, quick, and she cries out, before climbing off Rachel's face and leaning back down, kissing her taste of Rachel's tongue. Rachel's breath catches, and Kurt can see her thighs twitching, and when Quinn reaches out, tweaking both Rachel's nipples and whispering something in her ear, Rachel comes. She fists both hands in Blaine's hair, pulling his face closer to her pussy and planting her feet, arching up and moaning, low. She goes boneless after, and Kurt watches her twitch when Blaine keeps licking, and it takes a moment for him to hear, but Blaine's speaking.

"Tastes amazing, Rach," he says, and he spreads her open, licking at her slick pussy, wet and swollen and open with come and blood and Kurt's never seen such a reverent, lost look on Blaine's face, like he's mindless with it, face bloodied and wet with _Rachel_ and fuck, Kurt pulls out, pulling Blaine away from Rachel.

"On your back, turn, c'mon turn over, Blaine," Kurt says, one hand fisted around the base of his dick, holding off. Blaine does, open mouthed and he's _wrecked_ stomach a mess of precome, dick arced and so hard it's nearly touching his abdomen, and he rests his head on Rachel's thigh, blood smeared across his face and in his hair, fuck.

Kurt moves up, straddles Blaine's chest and rubs the head of his dick over Blaine's lips, adding precome to the mess of spit and Rachel's come and blood.

"So dirty, Blaine," Kurt says, and he starts stroking his dick, rough and quick, the eyes on Blaine's open mouth, red and wet. He comes on a choked gasp, streaking come up Blaine's cheek, over his mouth and chin and then Blaine's coming too, untouched, overwhelmed, fisting his hands on Kurt's thighs and licking come and blood off his lips.

Quinn moves first, a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. She's handing him a washcloth and he looks up at her, grateful, before wiping his hands, his dick, both of which are come covered, with faint red across his fingertips and the head of his dick. He flips the washcloth over and gently wipes at Rachel's thighs, at Blaine's face, meeting Rachel's eyes and smiling. Quinn will take better care of her later, but Kurt wants her to know that they're good. That they're all good, the four of them.

Oh, and he pockets the other pair of Rachel's stained panties before he leaves, wondering if pink will be a good colour on him, and if Blaine will like sucking his dick through Rachel's panties.

-


End file.
